Welcome Surprises
by Salazar-Tipton
Summary: CP Coulter's Dalton Reed and Shane  Rane . A spin on what happens when Shane comes back unharmed after his rock climbing incident.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dalton/Glee. _**

Shane had been missing for days now. A body was found with Shane's jacket and that could only mean one thing. Reed had been so worried he couldn't sleep until finally he just collapsed on his bed and passed out. Hopefully, he'd be left alone long enough to regain some strength. Plus, he could use a break from his never-ending tears, but there were always the nightmares to worry him...

* * *

><p>Reed could feel someone watching him, so he slowly opened one eye to find a set staring back that he'd never thought would be see again."Shane," Reed whispered, still half asleep. In response, a hand reached out taking hold of his. "Hey," the dark-haired boy said cheerfully, smiling small artist shot up onto his knees in one swift movement, surprisingly without falling over, and took the other boy's face in his hands. His thumbs ghosting over cuts and bruises. Tears began falling again from his eyes. Shane made to speak, but was cut off by soft lips pressing against his own.<p>

Shane froze, not knowing what was going on until he felt Reed's small, soft hands curl into his hair. He inhaled deeply, taking Reed in. He had never thought an action could ever make your eyes roll into the back of your head until now. He was lost in Reed: the touch of his hands following the lines of his face and neck, his floral, sweet smell, his soft lips brushing over his. Somehow his hands where gripping the back on Reed's head, caressing those soft, bouncy, strawberry blond curls, bring them even closer together.

The Anderson was on his knees, his head lifted towards the small artist. Their chests flushed together. Instinctively, Reed sucked the boy's bottom lip between his and dragged his teeth across it, eliciting a moan.

Reed heard a noise come from the doorway: the clearing of a throat. The two boys broke apart forcing Reed to fall off the back of his bed with a thud followed by a small moan of discontent.

"I'm okay!" After a few seconds of rustling, Reed popped up; eyes wide and his face turning from pink to red in embarrassment. Before him stood almost all the conspirators; all with some semblance of shock on their faces. He could feel the embarrassment warming his face quickly.

After a few seconds of them standing their without saying a word, Kurt broke the silence.

"Well, I think we should leave these two alone to...set things out, right guys?" Kurt said as he motioned to the hall.

"But we want to see what happens between Dormouse and little Blaine," the twins whined in unison. Shane scoffed at the twins. "I'm the little one?" he asked incredulously.

"I'm going to make cookies for everyone that leaves them alone," Kurt chimed.

Every last one of them fled the room in a flash of blue and red except for Reed, Blaine, Shane, and Kurt.

"Uh," Shane said. He looked up at Reed with an indistinguishable look on his face.

_Looking at the boy that shows every emotion to the world without second thought and I can't tell what he's feeling. Well isn't this just fantastic, _Reed thought.

"Well...," Kurt said. "We'll just...leave you two to...yeah." He took Blaine by the arm and practically shoved him out the door before turning back to the silent boys. "I'll make sure nobody comes in, okay?" Reed gave a small smile before quickly averting his eyes. Kurt turned to address Shane. "You can stay as long as you like in here, but please remember that you have a brother that really just wants to spend time with you."

Reed sat back on the bed as he watched the boys leave. Kurt closed the door lightly and a click was heard as he locked it. Suddenly, the young artist felt very warm, his hands started to sweat. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shane trying yo catch his gaze. In a flourish, Reed stood and paced his side of the room. "Reed" Shane asked, concern lacing his low voice. The boy continued treading back and forth on the dark wood. "I-I just...give me a minute." The rush in his words let back part of the wall obstructing his worrisome thoughts.

Green-gray eyes peered out from under dark, untamed curls watching Reed for the full five minutes it took him to calm himself back down. He sat back down on the edge of the bed facing the watching eyes. His legs were crossed in front of him, hands in his lap. He worried on his bottom lip unconsciously and gave a heavy sigh. _Can't put it off much __longer_, Reed thought.

"Shane, " Reed said, looking up. "You remember New Years'?" The Anderson gave a small, confused nod while his eyebrows knitted together. Shane's face was laced with concern and confusion with a bit of worry surrounding his eyes. "When the lights went out I was so scared." He looked up into the dancer's eyes, but looked back down at his lap when he continued. "I didn't know what was going to happen. I wanted to scream, but then I found myself against your chest. It felt so safe, being in your arms," Reed said. He couldn't sit still; constantly shifting from looking at Shane to his head buried in his hands. "It was like nothing could hurt me. But on top of that I felt something else...," he trailed off not knowing the best way to say it.

Reed needed to catch his breath, but getting all of the out was too important. He continued rambling on, his face red as can be until he could barely be understood. He finally stopped for much needed air. Shane placed his hands on either side of the heaving boy's face shushing him. The artist looked into Shane's large greenish-gray eyes. He had never figured out how to properly capture those beautiful eyes on canvas. No matter how hard he'd tried they never came out right - never joyful and as full of life as they were in person. How Reed wished he could memorize his eyes.

"There's no need to freak out. That's my job, okay?" Shane said while stroking Reed's cheek with his thumb.

Reed looked down and whispered, "I just thought I'd never see you again."

Shane gave a small smile at that and put his finger under his chin, forcing him to look into his eyes again.

"I thought the same thing, you know," Shane whispered. "When I was out there all I could think about was you." Shane continued, "You're what kept me going. If it wasn't for you I would be...dead." Shane finished as he tucked a curl behind Reed's - now pink - ear. His eyes were starting to pool when Reed's had been spilling over for a good few moments.

They just sat there staring at each other without moving. Reed smiled slightly at Shane and wiped away a single falling tear.

"Shane...," Reed said. " I-I don't know how to say this, but I figured out how I feel."

The dancer closed his eyes, bracing himself for the blow. Reed smiled and put a finger under Shane's chin, forcing him to look at him. "Do you always expect the worst," Reed smiled and continued what he was going to say before.

"I love you," the artist stated simply. The look on Shane's face was priceless; wide-eyed and gaping like a fish. He blinked a few times before the largest grin Reed had ever seen spread across his ace. "Reed, I-" Shane cut off with a happy laugh making his impossibly wide grin widen further.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please review and let me know what you think!<em>


End file.
